Japanese Patent Application, First Publication, No. Sho 63-132867 discloses that aryloxycarboxylic acid derivatives have fungicidal activities. In the previous application, compounds having 2-pyrimidinyl group without any substituents in the aryl group are disclosed; however, they do not exhibit adequate fungicidal activities. In addition, there is no disclosure of compounds having 4-pyrimidinyl group with substituents.
Recently, conventional fungicides may not exhibit adequate fungicidal activities because of the emergence of resistant fungi after repeated use of the fungicides. In addition, as well as because of environmental problems, it is desired to provide novel fungicides which can efficiently control harmful fungi even at low concentrations. The present invention provides novel pyrimidinyloxyalkanamide derivatives exhibiting superior fungicidal activities.
Therefore, the present inventors have synthesized various novel pyrimidinyloxyalkanamide derivatives and have carried out extensive research in connection with their effects on the biological activities of fungi. As a result, the present inventors have found that the novel compounds according to the present invention have wide spectrum of fungicidal activity, and exhibit excellent fungicidal activities with regard to rice blast and the like, while at the same time do not hinder desirable plant growth.